Sparkburn
by meteor prime
Summary: Soundwave thought three seekers was bad enough, but another one! Chaos, humor and romance to Soundwaves horror ensured. SoundwaveXOC
1. Chapter 1

Okay heres another story. This is Sparkburn. I do not own T.fs. yes I know its short but I'm posting more than one chappie at a time now be warned I may not update this quickly as I'm focusing more on my story 'The semi-truck and I' so soz.

I hope you read reveiw and enjoy.

Spark burn

* * *

Soundwave lay on his recharge birth

_I'm doomed! _He thought, having three seekers was bad enough but another one coming, he was DOOMED! Okay maybe that was over reacting, but the seekers were pretty bad. Let alone it being Skywarps cousin! He was doubly DOOMED! Soundwave could only imagine what he would be like, rude, arrogant, sneaky, selfish, power hungry and a trickster. Wonderful. Hell with wings.

* * *

Soundwave woke the next morning haunted by a relentless foreboding feeling that refused to leave. He made his way to Megatron's office when called dragging his feet trying to hold off his fate for as long as possible. He arrived and stepped in through the door to be greeted with the familiar sight of Megatron sitting on his throne, what came next however totally threw him

"Soundwave you will not be greeting the new Decepticon, The seekers, Thundercracker and Skywarp shall."

Soundwave held back a surprised What!? And in his absence of speech Megatron deemed it fit to continue "I have some important file work for you to do." Just then Thundercracker and Skywarp entered Soundwave took that as his cue to leave and well… left.

* * *

Skywarp hurried through the corridors Thundercracker in tow, he composed himself as he stepped into Megatron's office and was mildly surprised to see Soundwave there. The communications officer promptly left however and left the two jets and their leader alone. Megatron beckoned the nervous seekers forward and addressed them (they were the only ones in the room so really he had no choice) "As you should already know your cousin Skyburn is arriving through the spacebridge soon and I wish for both to go and meet them." If Megatron hadn't been there Skywarp would have hi-fived his wing mate, Megatron was there though so he held it back and settled for a Soundwave like

"As you command Lord Megatron." And left.

* * *

Two twinjets one purple one blue tore through the sky above the desert

"Blue above and orange below, I know we're here to destroy it an all but I think some of the scenery's alright. Not up to Cybertron's standards but… nice." sighed the blue jet as the two began to shift and fold in and out of themselves until they took the form of two huge metal men. Dust flew up into tiny clouds as they landed heavily on the orange ground. The companions rushed over to the already activated spacebridge, which like them was awaiting the new arrival. The seekers waited patiently for what felt like an eternity, all of a sudden the spacebridge whirred into life startling the two sitting mechs into action. Skywarp leapt up and ran towards the spacebridge just as a figure had begun to form. Around about the time the penny dropped in Thundercrackers CPU and he arrived at the spacebridge the figure had almost fully materialised. When it did fully materialise the figure stumbled a few steps forward. Thundercracker was shocked

"I was expecting…" he was cut short by a shrill cry of

"Skywarp!" as a blur darted towards the purple jet and crushed him almost to death in a tight grip. Skywarp grinned happily prying the small figure off himself and gently but firmly put his hand on the small black/grey shoulders of his cousin

"Its great to see y'a Skyburn Is bi'n too long. Ya sure have grown!" he grinned

"Me!" cried the small purple winged figure "Look at you, you're huge!" beamed Skyburn. Skywarp grinned down into the huge, yellow optics of his cousin.

Thundercracker stared in shock at the small purple, winged figure in front of him. The tiny seeker, the tiny seeker had seen him and was now cowering shyly behind the larger purple mech. Skywarp smiled comfortingly down at his cousin

"Don't worry tiny, that's just Thundercracker, T.C y'know he's my pal, were close as anything us. " he wrapped an arm around the blue seeker to prove what he said and Thundercracker returned the gesture. Skyburn was still shy but stepped out from behind Skywarp and smiled slightly.

The trio transformed and sped of into the clouds back to Decepticon headquarters.


	2. Wha!

Read, reveiw and enjoy!

**Wha!?**

Soundwave sat bored and moping at his desk, he'd completed all of the work he'd been given. It wasn't all that special and exciting at all and he had a sneaky suspicion the only reason Megatron had made him do it was because it would mean he would be to busy to go greet the new seeker. Not that he cared he didn't like seekers anyway. Soundwave harrumphed dejectedly and turned the music that was playing through his personal inbuilt speakers up that little bit higher.

He ignored the seekers when they arrived at the base and opted to hide in his office all day, just out of spite. Not that bothered anyone very much because that meant they could get away with anything and none of them liked him anyway. They only ones this plan annoyed was Soundwave himself and his cassetticons. After about half a day cooped up in Soundwave's all too blue office the twins were just about ready to go insane

"Soundwave pleeaassee let us out! Pleeaaasseee." pleaded Rumble falling to his father's feet and begging dramatically, Soundwave merely shook his head

"Then at least play a game with us to keep us entertained!" begged Frenzy a little less dramatically than his twin

"I do not play…games." Stated Soundwave's who like the twins but not wanting to show it(or admit his master plan was in fact incredibly stupid) was also incredibly bored. The twins pouted before an evil grin spread across Rumble's face, he leapt up and grabbed one of Soundwave's files and as Soundwave tried to grab it he darted to the door

"I know a brilliant game!" he cried "Catch the cassetticon!" and with that he sped of down the corridor file firmly in hand. Soundwave sighed and turned his down to the remaining twin(Frenzy) who shrugged and run out of the door. Soundwave groaned and heaved himself up, with a sigh of

"I'm getting to old for this." he stepped out of the door and walked of after the two troublesome tapes. After all why run they'd get tired and have to stop eventually.

* * *

Rumble ran as quickly as he could down the halls of the Nemesis file gripped tightly in his hands he turned to face Frenzy as the little mech ran up behind him. Frenzy opened his mouth in surprise as Rumble crashed into a pair of purple legs and soon found he crashing into Rumble(much to his displeasure). Soundwave turned the corner eyes firmly locked on the twins and jogged over to them. He leant down to pick up the file and felt a hand touch his. He looked at the hand in surprise it was small and delicate unlike that of any mechs he had ever seen. The hand drew quickly backwards and Soundwave found himself staring at a pair of ridiculously dainty feet, his eyes panned up taking in thin, delicate legs and slightly wide hips. This was unlike any mech he had ever seen, Soundwave was confused. His gaze continued upwards, a thin waist slightly muscled and…

"b…b…b…b…" he spluttered, Rumble shouted out the word he was trying to constrain

"BOOBIES!" shouted Rumble loudly and pointed up at the chest of the purple, distinctly female seeker "That seekers got BOOBIES!" Soundwave covered his face in shame as the female seeker hid behind her cousin and Thundercracker, the three seekers were quite obviously blushing furiously .Soundwave smacked a hand over Rumbles mouth and gave Frenzy a warning look before turning to the horrified and embarrassed femme and trying apologise

"Fwogwwbwuff." Soundwave shut his mouth in shock that most certainly wasn't an apology, the three seekers stared at him in mild bemusement and Soundwave felt himself go a deep vermilion, he tried again " ashabugleeww."he stopped that time was even worse! He couldn't seem to get his words out properly. He stood up excused himself as best he could (what he said didn't make much sense to anyone including himself) before running as fast as he could back to his office file and twins in hand.

* * *

Soundwave hid under his desk in his office for two days. He couldn't understand why he was so embarrassed after all his speech was back to normal (it was amazing the moment he could no longer see the seekers his speech returned to normal) but he was still to embarrassed part of it was because of what Rumble said, the rest because of how much of an it idiot he behaved in front of the new seeker, now she would never respect him.

* * *

Halfway through his third day in isolation (it was a Monday) he plucked up the courage to leave his office. Soundwave stepped out of the room to be confronted by a huge vid screen that was playing an image of all the male seekers pointing directly at him and laughing, it was on loop. Soundwave stepped back and closed the door.


	3. Day 5

Day 5

It was day five in the big brother house.(Wait a minute this is Transformers!)It was day five in Soundwave's office and Soundwave was hungry. No scratch that Soundwave was mega hungry. He hadn't refuelled for five days and was beginning to believe he would die in his office that was if madness didn't claim him first. He sighed heavily he had only two options go outside and face total humiliation (not bad…) or stay in the office and die (better…). Soundwave crept to the door and opened it the tinniest of amounts. No video screen. No seekers. No random laughing people. He was safe he took a tiny step out into the corridor and squeezed his optics shut waiting for the laughing to begin. It never came. He opened his optics and stared around like a deer being hunted. He heard a noise. Someone was coming. Soundwave stood as still as a rabbit in the headlights. The mech walked past, a bead of oil rolled down Soundwave's face

"Hi Soundwave." Waved the mech not even looking up from his papers as he walked round the corner Soundwave let a huge sigh, turned and headed of to the recreation hall to get some energon just hoping no one would be there.

* * *

Soundwave stepped into the recreational room and thousands (well that's how many there seemed to Soundwave) of optics turned to stare at him. Well there goes the hope.

Soundwave stood still in pure shock. He stared at the optics. The optics stared at him. He stared at them. They stared at him. Him. Them. Him. Them. Him. Them. Him. Them. Him. Them. Him. Them. Him. Them. Him. Everyone in the room turned back to talking again and Soundwave resisted the urge to let out another humongous sigh.

That's when Soundwave noticed her. The female seeker. She was sitting at a table with the dreaded Skywarp and (not so bad) Thundercracker. He gulped and almost decided to make a run for it but before he could Skywarp saw him and called him over. Soundwave could almost hear the funeral music. As he approached the table he noticed the femme turn, blush deeply, look away and cover her face. Soundwave was doubly glad to have a mask as it hid his deep crimson blush. Skywarp grinned and called out "Hey! Soundwave! I don't think you've been introduced to my cousin yet, this is Skyburn." He forcibly turned her to face Soundwave by wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her towards him. She blushed he blushed. Soundwave let his gaze fall to the ground and steadied his breathing, fuel pump beat and spark beat. Soundwave plucked up all of his courage and took a deep calming breath

" I wish to apologise for Rumbles out burst earlier and also I wish to apologise for my own ridiculous babbling when we were first introduced." He mumbled trying to keep his eyes on the floor as he spoke. There was silence for a while as Skywarp sat smirking and Thundercracker sat looking at Soundwave in deep thought until Skyburn broke the silence with a quiet

"Its okay." Soundwave and Skywarp looked at her in surprise "I don't mind, I should have expected it. I'm not one to hold grudges." She smiled shyly "I hope you can forgive me from causing you so much trouble." Soundwave was shocked he didn't know what to say

"Um, Thank you." He smiled before leaving hastily.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Soundwave spent a decent amount of time with the femme from then on whether it was just talking when he handed her a file or waving or catching her eye across the rec room, and this did not go unnoticed by his cassetticons

"Soundwave,"

"Yes Frenzy?"

"You've been spending a lot of time with that femme-" but he was cut short by Rumble who shouted

"BOOBIES! DID YOU SEE HER BOOBIES SOUNDWAVE?"

"Yes," groaned Soundwave who had a terrible headache "I did see her boobies Rumble."

"Now we have something to look at when were talking!" Frenzy interrupted him

"Soundwave wouldn't be staring at her breasts Rumble… he'd be to busy staring into her optics." He smirked

"Yes I'd be too busy…what!" He exclaimed, "I do not stare into her optics." Frenzy smirked

"Blue aren't they?"

"Yellow." Stated Soundwave before he could catch his glossa

"Ha!" he exclaimed "new it!!" Soundwave frowned

"Proves nothing." He sulked

"What's her favourite colour?" Soundwave ignored him "Red right?"

"Purple."

"New it!" grinned Frenzy Soundwave sulked slightly

"It was a educated guess." He argued Frenzy smirked

"What ever."

"BOOBIES!" screamed Rumble "Do none of you realise the most important thing here is the BOOBIES!" just then Ratbat flew in

"Soundwaavve, What are boobies?"

* * *

Thundercrackers and Skywarps room early morning

Skywarp sighed slightly and turned to gaze at the face of the blue seeker beside him

"I think there's something going on between them." Thundercracker turned to stare at him

"Who?"

"I think Soundwave has 'a thing' for a certain cousin of mine." He smirked

"Noooo!" Thundercracker gasped

"Yup." Skywarp smirked evilly "I think this could be fun."

* * *

That irritating music! Rumble and Frenzy were plotting against him he was sure. Playing their damned rude music as loud as physically possible. Bloodhound Gang- bad touch. Oh the horror! He ignored it and tried to continue his work but it was damn annoying! Almost as annoying as when the twins had gone through the faze when they'd played the song 'I've got a song that'll get on your nerves' non-stop for three weeks! A knock at the door. Someone had bothered to knock. Soundwave was pleasantly surprised

"Come in." he was even more surprised when 'she' entered

"Um hi, um I have some files for you to fill out." Soundwave got up quickly from his seat and took them from her

"Um thanks." Rumble decided then would be a good time to playing his rather rude song rather loudly just as the line 'Getting horny now' was playing. Ahh yes his children did have such 'perfect' timing

"Rumble!" the said cassetticon turned down his song, Soundwave turned back to his guest. She'd gone. He'd successfully managed to make a twit of himself once again in front of her. Great. Just great.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sooooo." Soundwave was officially sulking. Okay so only he and his cassettes new but…it was official to him! He paced up and down his office. Oh the bluenessness! He folded his arms behind his back, what did he care whether he looked like a fool to her. He'd soon teach her who was boss. And then when she respected him, no feared him he would teach those Seekers a lesson they'd never forget!

Soundwave strode to her office intent on being as scary and brusque as possibly. He strode up to the table. Stern face Soundwave, stern face

"Uh Hi." _Stern face damn you STERN!_ She looked up from the computer. She seemed surprised. Soundwave dug at the metal floor with a toe shyly

"Hi." She looked away blushing a bit avoiding his optics. _Well what a brilliant plan Soundwave! Get a grip of yourself man! Stop acting like a soppy sparkling_ Soundwave scolded himself mentally

"Um… I wanted to say," _Be stern_ "I'm sorry," _NO!_ "About what happened earlier with the song and the words and well about everything." She smiled shyly at him and made the motion of tucking nonexistent hair behind her ear

"It's okay. It was me, I over reacted." See she over reacted. _ARRGHH!_ He smiled shyly again

"Okay well um I… I'll see you around." He turned around and speed walked off. That could have been… embarrassing.

* * *

"Look." Thundercracker turned to look at what Skywarp was pointing at

"Soundwave?"

"And-" Skywarp hinted

"Your cousin?" Thundercracker looked at his obviously mad friend "Oh your still not on about that crazy Soundwave fancies my cousin idea are you?" Skywarp nodded "Ohh this is gonna get old fast." The blue Seeker moaned

"No look." Skywarp pointed and once again Thundercracker turned to look at what he was pointing and he was flabbergasted

"OMG is that Soundwave being shy." Skywarp smiled triumphantly and a passing mech gave them a funny look

"Yup."

"It was rhetorical."

"I know I just like saying Yup cheerily, anyway aren't you going to say it?"

"What? Soundwave digs your sister?"

"Noooo."

"You were right." Thundercracker admitted grudgingly

"HaHA!" the same mech walked back all the way from three corridors just to give them another funny look. Why? I seriously have no idea. If you do please tell me. Skywarp did a little funny victory dance that involved hopping around on one foot, waving his arms in the air and wiggling his aft. All at once. Thundercracker gave him that 'why the hell do I hang out with you?' look. Skywarp finished his dance and poked a now looking around randomly Thundercracker in the arm

"Lets follow him."

"Who? That guy who keeps walking half way around the base just to stare at us and seems to be there every time we (I mean we as in you) do something stupid?"

"No. Soundwave. By the way who is that?"

"No clue." Thundercracker shrugged.

* * *

Skywarp crept noisily down the all purple corridors. **All** purple. Thundercracker strolled casually along behind him and yet he still managed to be quieter. The two were hoping to follow Soundwave but due to bizarre coincidences (They'd got lost because everything is purple) they'd lost him but in this they found an even better prize

" Hey," Skywarp whispered loudly as only Skywarp could "It's the midget."

"Which one?"

"I dunno the purple one."

"Rumble?"

"Oi Rumble!" the little mech turned saw the Seekers and ran for it "Crap. Get him!" the two Seekers charged after the running mech and easily caught up with him (he may be fast but he has stubby legs so go figure) Skywarp grabbed him by the back of the neck roughly and the midget wiggled trying to get away. He kicked out and threw random punches that really didn't do anything but spin him self around until he was dizzy

"So Rumble, you've met my cousin?"

"Whatever it is I didn't do it!" he cried and spun some more

"1. If your sick on me your dead. 2. it was a simple question: Do you know my cousin?"

"The booby lady?"

"Um… Yes?" Rumble decided it wasn't in his best interests to spin and that his attempts to kick Skywarps crotch had failed

"Yeah course I know 'er." Maybe he would go along with the interrogation, just as long as Skywarp didn't find out about the fact that he'd dyed all the Seekers underwear pink that he'd recorded a drunk Thundercracker attempting to kiss Skywarp while he was facing away which had of course ended with the blue Seeker falling off his chair and the purple Seeker left none the wiser.

"Do you like her boobies?" Rumble looked unsure of how to answer this; if he lied he'd be punched and if he told the truth he'd mostly likely be… punched

"Err yes?" Skywarp felt like punching Rumble

1.Because he liked his cousins boobs and

2.Because he just didn't like midgets

Instead he said

"Does Soundwave like her boobies?"

" Err well he says he's to busy staring at her optics but I think he likes her boobies."

"Hmm," said Skywarp putting on his detectives face and stroking his nonexistent beard "Interesting."


End file.
